


My Babysitters' An Incompetent Monster

by FriendlyFlower



Series: Fetish-Centric Content [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Blushing, Butt fetish, Buttcrush, Butts, Cookies, Dating, Deception, Emotional Manipulation, Exposition, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fetish Content, Lies, Oh My God, Pain, Parent Toriel (Undertale), Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Questions, Rating May Change, Sans (Undertale) Being Sans, Screaming, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Suffering Sans (Undertale), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Teleportation, Timeskips, Undertale Spoilers, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower
Summary: Sans is hired by Toriel to babysit Frisk, but she’s really the one babysitting him.





	My Babysitters' An Incompetent Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags before continuing on.

Sans was sitting on his couch lazily like usual, flipping through TV channels while chugging down ketchup. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Papyrus was currently gone trying to prove his worth to humanity by picking up litter on the road, so Sans was forced to get up and open the door in this situation. When Sans did open the door, he was greeted with the sight of Toriel. “Hello, Sans!” She warmly beamed. Sans felt his soul start to race as he blushed, saying back, “Hi, Toriel. How can I help you?” Maybe she had come to like Sans and was gonna ask him out? 

 

Nope.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you could babysit Frisk? Me and Asgore are going out tonight, and if things go smoothly, maybe even the rest of the week too. You protected Frisk from monsters in the Underground, so I figured you would be the most trustworthy person to babysit Frisk while I’m gone.” Well, maybe if he diligently watched over Frisk during these dates, Toriel would think he’s way better than Asgore. “Sure,” Sans decided. And so, just before her date, Toriel walked over everything to do with Sans and let him inside her house before leaving. Frisk walked out of Toriel’s kitchen, holding a chocolate chip cookie in her hand. “Won’t you try a bite, Sans? I made it just for you.” Something about the smile worn on Frisk’s face made Sans uncomfortable, but it would be rude to turn down something she spent time making, right? Plus, Frisk could EASILY tell Toriel about this and then his chances of Toriel liking him back would be gone. Sans gulped down the cookie, but it didn’t taste anything like chocolate chip… Frisk giggled as Sans began to shrink down to the size of an ant. “Sorry, Sans, but I’m 14 years old. I’m not going to be babysitted. Conversely, it’s going to be you who is babysitted.”

 

Frisk picked up Sans and placed him on Toriel’s chair. Frisk began to slowly sit down, giving Sans plenty of time to teleport away, but when he did teleport, he could only teleport one inch forward. Sans braced himself for impact, but still screamed when the weight of Frisk crushed him. He didn’t die or suffer from any injuries, thankfully, but man did it hurt! Frisk turned on an MA-rated movie and watched it, making no moves to get off the hurting Sans for the next two hours. After the movie ended, the house phone rang and Frisk picked up her voice mimicking microphone before answering the phone. “Hey, Sans. Has Frisk been well behaved?” Toriel asked. “Hey, Toriel. Yes, Frisk has been extremely well behaved. So well that I promise I’ll come to babysit Frisk again whenever you need me to,” Frisk said through the microphone, sounding like Sans. “Great because things with Asgore went way better than expected and I’ll be going on another date with him tomorrow. I’ll be back home soon! Take care, Sans!”

 

Toriel hung up the phone.

 

Frisk got off of Sans and fed him another cookie, returning him to normal height. Crap, Sans thought. He was truly forced to babysit Frisk again tomorrow and whenever else Toriel needed him to watch over Frisk. Could things possibly get any worse???


End file.
